A Marriage Without Love
by Rainy Elfath
Summary: "Dalam hidupku aku hanya akan menikah satu kali saja. Jika aku ingin menikahi seseorang yang aku cintai sepertinya tuhan sudah berbaik hati mengabulkannya,"
1. Chapter 1

A Marriage Without Love

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto  
Pairing: ShikaTema  
Warning: OOC

Shikamaru's POV

Kulihat gedung yang ada dihadapanku sudah terdekor dengan meriah. Dua pilar berwarna putih yang menyangga langit-langit buatan yang disusun oleh perpaduan kain-kain ungu muda dan ungu tua. Pilar tersebut menjadi gerbang untuk memasuki gedung tempat pernikahan berlangsung. Aku masuk ke dalam gedung, berjalan di atas lantai yang sudah digelari karpet merah. Begitu masuk gedung kulihat foto-foto prewed kedua mempelai dipajang di Pinggir jalan untuk tamu menuju pelaminan. Aku berhenti di salah satu foto dan memandangi foto itu cukup lama. Ada perih yang sangat terasa di Ulu hatiku.  
"Ah, andai saja …" batinku.  
Kulihat seluruh gedung dan kulihat adalah rona-rona kebahagiaan, tapi tidak untukku ini bagaikan mimpi buruk.  
"Shikamaru," seseorang memanggilku.  
"Bos Sabaku,"  
"Kau sangat penurut sekali ya. Kuminta untuk datang lebih awal kau datang sesuai permintaan,"  
"Ya aku tak bisa mengabaikan permintaan anda," ujarku sambil tersenyum yang bisa dibilang lebih mirip seringai.  
"Haha. Mari sini kuperkenalkan kau dengan putriku yang menikah hari ini. Kau belum mengenalnya secara resmi kan?" Tuan Sabaku menarik tanganku menuju kamar rias pengantin. Kulihat disana seorang wanita yang selama ini menjadi semangat hidupku meski hanya bayangnya saja. Temari.  
"Temari, ada seseorang yang ingin ayah perkenalkan."  
"Siapa ayah?" Tanya Temari yang sudah selesai didandani.  
"Ini Shikamaru. Pegawai di Kantor ayah yang sering ayah ceritakan," ujar Sabaku mengenalkanku pada Temari.  
"Oh jadi anda yang bernama Shikamaru? Tahukah kau? Aku hampir saja mati karenamu. Ayah selalu membanggakanmu dan selalu membanding-bandingkan aku denganmu dan yang paling gila adalah dia ingin menjodohkanmu denganku! Haha"  
"Haha. Temari, asal kau tahu saja ya Shikamaru ini adalah pegawai yang teladan. Meski wajahnya tampak malas tapi semua pekerjaan ia lakukan dengan excellent!"  
"Ya ayah aku tahu kau sudah mengulangi cerita ini hingga ribuan kali!" keluh Temari.  
"Maafkan aku jika aku sudah mengganggu hidupmu nona. Selamat atas pernikahan anda," ucapku.  
"Ya terimakasih," ujar Temari seraya tersenyum manis membuat hatiku berdetak lebih cepat. Cantik sekali.  
"Nah, Shikamaru ayo kita berbincang di Luar," Sabaku-san mengajakku keluar dari ruangan rias pengantin.  
"Bagaimana apakah ia cantik?" tanya Sabaku-san yang kujawab dengan anggukan pelan.  
"Haha andai saja …"  
"Sabaku-sama nyonya mencari anda," tiba- tiba seseorang pelayan Tuan Sabaku memanggil dan memotong pembicaraan kami.  
"Nah, Shikamaru aku harus pergi. Nikmatilah pesta ini ya," Tuan Sabaku meninggalkanku sendirian.  
Sejujurnya ini bukanlah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Temari. Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya saat SMA dulu. Saat itu ia sudah kuliah di Suna University. Ia bersama teman-temannya datang ke Sekolah kami untuk mempromosikan kampus mereka. Saat itu aku yang baru pertama kali melihatnya merasakan cinta. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sejak saat itu aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi, hingga sepekan yang lalu Bos memberikan sebuah undangan pernikahan putrinya. Undangan yang disertai dengan foto prewed itu kulihat sesosok yang telah membuat aku jatuh cinta saat masa sekolah dulu. Hebatnya aku masih mencintainya. Aku kecewa saat mendapat undangan itu, artinya aku tak punya kesempatan.  
Waktu menunjukan pukul 08.00 AM. Sudah waktunya akad nikah dimulai. Penghulu dan saksi sudah datang, tapi kuperhatikan mempelai pria belum juga datang.  
.

.

.

.

Kini waktu menunjukan pukul 08.30 AM. Sudah 30 menit waktu berlalu dari jadwal akad dilaksanakan, tapi selama itu pula mempelai pria belum juga hadir. Kulihat Tuan Sabaku cemas sekali. Ia terus mondar mandir tidak sabaran. Sesekali ia tampak menelepon yang sepertinya tidak diangkat-angkat.  
.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 09.00 AM. 1 jam sudah berlalu. Penghulu sudah bertanya kelangsungan akad nikah Temari. Tuan Sabaku menampakan wajah yang tak jelas antara sedih, kecewa, dan cemas. Tiba-tiba kulihat raut muka Tuan Sabaku berubah menjadi amarah dan kesal. Ia bergegas menuju ruang rias pengantin.  
.

.

.

.

.  
Lima belas menit sudah berlalu sejak perginya Tuan Sabaku menuju ruang rias pengantin. Aku jadi cemas. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Semua orang yang ada di ruang utama tampak penasaran dan mulai bertanya-tanya. Tiba- tiba seorang pelayan menghampiriku.  
"Tuan Shikamaru, anda diminta oleh Tuan Sabaku untuk masuk ke ruang rias pengantin," ujarnya memberi tahu.  
"Ada apa?"  
"Saya tak tahu."  
Sejurus kemudian aku beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju ruang rias pengantin. Sesampainya disana aku melihat Temari yang sedang menangis. Nyonya Karura mencoba menenangkan Temari dan Tuan Sabaku terduduk dengan kepala tertunduk.  
"Maaf, Tuan memanggil saya?" tanyaku memecahkan kekakuan.  
"Ya Shikamaru. Kemarilah,"  
"Ada apa Tuan?" tanyaku.  
"Shikamaru, bantulah aku menjaga martabat keluarga ini," ujarnya.  
"Bagaimana cara menjaganya?"  
"Menikahlah dengan putriku hari ini."  
"M..maksud anda apa, Tuan?" tanyaku ragu.  
"Ya menikahlah dengan putriku hari ini. Menggantikan lelaki tak bertanggungjawab itu!"  
"Aku tak mengerti apa maksud anda, Tuan?"  
Tuan Sabaku menunjukan ponselnya. Disana terdapat sebuah pesan singkat.

From: Itachi Uchiha  
To : Sabaku

Maaf, saya tak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan ini karena sesuatu hal.  
Semoga anda mengerti. Maafkan saya.

"Lelaki Uchiha itu sudah membatalkan pernikahannya, tapi aku tak bisa membuat semua ini batal. Undangan sudah tersebar bahkan aku mengundang Kazekage. Aku akan malu jika pernikahan ini gagal. Shikamaru, aku mohon bantulah aku. Nikahilah puteriku sekarang setidaknya aku tidak akan terlalu malu. Jika memang kalian tidak saling mencintai, kalian boleh bercerai setelah satu tahun," jelas Sabaku.  
Kulihat Temari, ia masih menangis sesenggukan. Pasti kenyataan ini sangat berat untuknya. Bukannya aku tak mau, tapi bagaiman dengan Temari.  
"Apakah nona Temari sudah bersedia?" tanyaku ragu.  
"Ya dia harus bersedia!"  
"hhmm sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan. Baiklah aku akan membantu anda , Tuan."  
"Terimakasih. 30 menit lagi akad nikah akan dilangsungkan dan kau temari berhentilah menangis dan perbaiki riasanmu," ujar Sabaku yang kemudian meninggalkan kami berdua saja.  
"Aku tak mau melakukan ini semu!" seru Temari.  
"Aku tahu,"  
"Mengapa kamu menyetujuinya?!" tanya Temari.  
"Aku tak punya pilihan. Aku tak tega dengan pada apa yang terjadi pada Tuan Sabaku," jawabku.  
"Aku tak mencintaimu!"  
"Ya aku tahu, tapi seperti Tuan Sabaku katakan kita bisa bercerai satu tahun kemudian,"  
Hening. Hanya ada suara isak tangis Temari yang kemudian ia atur dan ditahan. Ia mencoba tegar. Terlihat sekali wajahnya masih mengguratkan kesedihan. Ia memperbaiki riasan agar tak tampat habis menangis. Aku coba menelepon orangtuaku untuk mengabarkan pernikahan tanpa rencana ini.  
Tigapuluh menit sudah berlalu kini aku sudah duduk dihadapan penghulu dan Tuan Sabaku. Sebentar lagi aku akan resmi menjadi seorang suami dari Temari.  
"Saya terima nikah dan kawinnya Sabaku Temari dengan mas kawin emas 20 gram dibayar tunai."  
"Sah?" tanya penghulu.  
"Sah" jawab penghulu.  
Resmi sudah aku menjadi suami Temari. Kini disampingku duduk seorang Perempuan yang aku cintai, tapi dia tak mencintaiku. Ah betapa tragis.  
.

.  
Kini aku dalam perjalanan pulang menuju kediamanku. Disampingku ada Temari yang hanya memandang ke luar jendela mobil. Aku yakin ia sedang menangis. Sepanjang resepsi tadi aku tak melihat senyum terbit di wajahnya. Ia menyalami semua yang hadir dengan wajah datar tak bahagia. Ah, Bagaiman dengan kelangsungan pernikahan ini? Aku harus bagaimana menghadapi istri yang tak mencintai aku sama sekali?

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

A Marriage Without Love

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Pairing: ShikaTema

Warning: OOC

Summary

"Lelaki Uchiha itu sudah membatalkan pernikahannya, tapi aku tak bisa membuat semua ini batal. Undangan sudah tersebar bahkan aku mengundang Kazekage. Aku akan malu jika pernikahan ini gagal. Shikamaru, aku mohon bantulah aku. Nikahilah puteriku sekarang setidaknya aku tidak akan terlalu malu. Jika memang kalian tidak saling mencintai, kalian boleh bercerai setelah satu tahun," jelas Sabaku.

Kulihat Temari, ia masih menangis sesenggukan. Pasti kenyataan ini sangat berat untuknya. Bukannya aku tak mau, tapi bagaiman dengan Temari.

**Temari POV**

Aku terbangun waktu dini hari. Aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Aku melihat lelaki yang telah resmi menjadi suamiku tengah tertidur lelap di sofa yang ada di kamar ini. Kulihat sekeliling ruangan ini. Tak ada hiasan kamar pengantin. Ini hanya kamar biasa yang sudah ditinggali lama oleh pemiliknya, bukan kamar pengantin yang dihias untuk menambah kemeriahan malam pertama. Bisa saja kami tidur di Kamar pengantin yang ada di Rumah ayahku, tapi aku menolak. Aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan tentang dirinya.

Bagi pasangan pengantin yang normal mungkin malam pertama adalah malam spesial untuk mereka, tapi tidak bagiku. Ini adalah malam yang sangat buruk setelah kulewati hari yang buruk. Bagi pasangan normal mungkin malam pertama adalah malam untuk bermesara-mesraan, tapi tidak bagiku. Ini adalah malam dimana aku harus berdebat hanya untuk menentukan akan tidur dimana. Lelaki berambut nanas itu jelas ingin tidur di Kasur, tapi aku menolak. Aku tak mau satu ranjang dengannya. Bagi pasangan normal mungkin ini adalah malam yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh mereka untuk melepas keperawanan yang paling mereka jaga sebelum menikah, tapi tidak bagiku. Ini adalah malam yang paling aku takutkan.

Kehidupan pernikahanku menjadi tidak normal gara-gara ulah pria *******k itu. Harusnya malam ini aku …

Aku tak tahan dengan kenyataan ini semua. Kuberlari menuju kamar mandi. Kunyalakan kran shower secara maksimal dan aku basahi diriku untuk menyamarkan air mata dan tangisku yang keras agar tak membangunkan Shikamaru.

"Itachi ****h, Ini semua gara-gara kau Itachi! Kembalikan kebahagiaanku! AKu takkan memafkanmu! Huhuhuhu," aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya meluapkan kekesalanku yang kutahan sejak pernikahan berlangsung.

"Kami-sama jangan ambil kebahagiaanku! Berikan aku kebahagiaan! Aku tak mau hidup begini!" keluhku pada Kami-sama.

Aku hanya terus menangis tersedu-sedan dibawah guyuran air shower tanpa penduli apa yang terjadi padaku nanti. Tiba-tiba sekelilingku berputar-putar dan menjadi buram. Perlahan-lahan meredup hingga aku tak bisa melihat apapun lagi.

**Shikamaru POV**

Aku terbangun menjelang subuh hari. Aku tak melihat Temari di kasur. Selimutnya sudah tersingkap. Aku beranjak dari sofa dan berkeliling mencarinya. Saat melewati kamar mandi aku mendengar suara gemericik air. Firasatku mengatakan ia ada di dalam sana. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Temari!" kutemukan tubuh Temari yang tergeletak di lantai dan dibasahi oleh air shower yang sepertinya sengaja dinyalakan. Segera saja kuangkat tubuh Temari dan kubawa ke dalam kamar.

Aku harus mengganti pakaiannya yang sudah sangat basah. Jika dibiarkan ia akan terjangkit penyakit yang berbahaya mungkin. Tapi, apakah ini boleh kulakukan?

"Temari, kenapa kau jadi merepotkanku sih?" Shikamaru menatap Temari yang berada di atas sofa. Sengaja ia meletakkan tubuh Temari di atas Sofa agar kasur tidak basah.

"Ayolah Shikamaru tidak ada pilihan lagi sebelum semuanya semakin kacau!" ragu-ragu aku mulai melucuti pakaian Temari.

"Tidak Shika kau tidak bisa berpikir yang macam-macam. Itu akan menjadi masalah bagimu juga bagi Temari," Aku mengganti pakaian Temari dengan setengah menutup mata. Mengapa wajahku menjadi panas begini.

"Astaga. Shika kau memang lelaki yang kurang beruntung!" Aku terpana melihat sosok istriku yang sedang ku gantikan pakaian itu.

"Sudahlah. Selesaikan ini semua segera," Aku segera memakaikan pakaian baru pada tubuh Temari dan segera kupindahkan Ia ke Atas Kasur.

Aku duduk di Samping istriku yang tengah tertidur. Menatap dalam pada wajahnya yang tampak sayu malam ini. Berbeda sekali dengan wajah yang ditampakannya saat kulihat pertama kali saat SMA dulu. Wajah pemimpin yang tegas, sangat koleris melankolis sekali. Juga berbeda dengan wajah yang ia tampakkan sesaat sebelum SMS musibah itu datang. Wajah yang bahagia dan anggun menyesuaikan dengan gaun yang ia kenakan.

"Temari, pasti berat sekali ya penderitaanmu. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengurangi penderitaan itu?" Aku sangat berharap bisa mengurangi penderitaannya. Kukecup keningnya dan aku beranjak untuk duduk di sofa dan memperhatikannya dari jauh hingga aku sendiri tertidur lagi.

Matahari sudah terbit dan naik hingga menyinari kamar tidurku . Aku bangun dari tidurku dan beranjak dari sofa untuk melihat keadaan Temari. Kulihat wajahnya sangat pucat, tapi merah. Segera aku pegang dahi Temari.

"Panas sekali dan dia menggigil hebat," aku sangat panik dan bingung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan. Sejurus kemudian aku menelepon Shino, sahabatku yang seornag dokter.

"Shino, datanglah ke Rumahku sekarang! Istriku demam. Kumohon datanglah segera!" Kututup teleponnya dan dalam keadaan panik begini aku hanya bisa memeluk Temari untuk mengurangi rasa dinginnya agar tak menggigil lagi.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Shino datang dan langsung memeriksa Temari. Ia memasangkan thermometer di mulut Temarii Ia juga memeriksa denyut jantung.

"Bagaimana, Shino?" tanyaku tak sabaran.

"Suhu tubuhnya 40⁰ C. Sepertinya di masuk angin dan flu. Dia harus banyak minum, dia juga harus banyak makan. Berikan dia sup ayam atau sup lainnya. Dia juga harus banyak istirahat dan ini obat yang harus kau berikan satu hari tiga kali. Minum obatnya setelah makan ya," jelas Shino seraya memberikan obat padaku.

"Baik, Shino. Terimakasih ya,"

"Ya sama-sama. Eh, tadi kau bilang dia istrimu? Kapan kamu menikah? Mengapa aku tak di undang?" Shino mencecarku dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Ah, mari aku jelaskan di Ruang tamu saja ya," Aku mengajak Shino menuju ruang tamu dan menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukannya itu.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Shino lagi.

"yayaya aku jelaskan sekarang. Tidakkah kamu bisa sedikit bersabar?" ujarku sambil membawakan secangkir teh untuk Shino.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Shino mengulang pertanyaan yang sama dengan menunjukan wajah menakutkan.

"Ya jadi begini …" aku menceritakan panjang lebar peristiwa yang kualami kemarin hingga aku membawa seorang Temari ke Rumahku sebagai nyonya di Rumah ini.

"Tragis sekali hidupmu. Apakah kamu mencintainya?" Tanya Shino memastikan.

"Asal kamu tahu ya dia adalah perempuan yang sudah aku cintai selama 10 tahun sejak SMA," jawabku mantap.

"hmmm, nikmatilah peranmu sebagai suami selama kamu bisa. Kupikir kamu harus merebut hatinya," ujar Shino menyemangati.

"caranya?" tanyaku.

"Ya cari tahu sendiri. Aku kan belum menikah jadi aku tak tahu apa yang membuat seorang istri tergila-gila pada suami," jawab Shino enteng.

"Kuharap kau bisa membantuku Shino," ujarku lemah.

"Ya sebisaku. Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Ini hari minggu aku mau istirahat. Bye Shikamaru," Shino meninggalkan rumahku dan aku.

"Ah ya aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk Temari. Sebaiknya aku memasak apa ya?" Aku memijit nomor telepon rumah Tuan Sabaku.

Tuuut tuuut tuuuutt. Cklek!

"Moshi-moshi disini dengan keluarga Sabaku. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" orang di seberang menjawab telepon.

"moshi-moshi. Saya Shikamaru. Apakah saya bisa berbicara dengan nyonya Karura?" tanyaku.

"ya bisa tunggu sebentar Tuan," orang itu kemudian memanggil Karura. Aku menunggu cukup lama.

"Ya Shikamaru, ada apa?" Tanya Karura kemudian.

"Hmmm. Saat ini Temari sedang demam. Kata dokter ia harus makan sup. Aku ingin bertanya sup apa yang biasa dimakan oleh Temari jika sedang sakit?" tanyaku.

"Temari sakit di malam pertamanya? Kamu apakan dia Shikamaru?" bukannya menjawab Karura malah banyak bertanya.

"errr, entahlah tapi tadi malam ia pingsan di kamar mandi dalam keadaan basah," jawabku ragu.

"APA?!"

"Ya nyonya aku sedang bingung. Aku harus segera membuatkannya makan dan memberinya obat untuk menurunkan panasnya," ujarku ragu.

"Aku akan kesana. Buatkanlah dia sup kenchin. Itu sup kesukaannya," ujar Karura.

"Terimakasih nyonya. Maaf sudah merepotkan," kututup teleponnya dan segera menuju supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan membuat sup kenchin.

Aku mengendarai mobilku sebisa mungkin dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Oh Kami-sama, mengapa semua jadi seperti ini?"

Setelah mendapatkan bahan-bahan yang kubutuhkan aku langsung pulang ke Rumah dan memasakkan sup kenchin untuk Temari.

"Temari" panggilku dengan lembut untuk membangunkan Temari.

"errghh, pusing sekali," uajr Temari yang terbangun.

"Iya kamu sedang demam tinggi. Ini minumlah air," aku membantunya untuk minum air.

"Kamu makan ya? Sudah aku buatkan sup kenchin kesukaanmu," ujarku membujuknya makan.

"Hh apa ibu disini dan memasakkannya untukku?" Tanya Temari sambil berusaha membuka matanya.

"Tidak ini aku yang masak. Ini makanlah," aku mencoba memasukkan sup ke dalam mulut temari.

"Hah, enak," Temari memakan sup kenchin buatanku sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sudah. Aku sudah kenyang," ujar Temari yang hanya bisa menghabiskan setengah dari semangkuk sup.

"Baik. Sekarang minum obatnya ya," aku menyiapkan obat yang diberikan oleh.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak suka obat," ujar Temari menolak untuk meminum obat dan memalingkan wajah dari Shikamaru.

"Ayolah Temari jika kau tak minum obat ini sakitnya takkan hilang," bujukku.

"Aku tak mau! Lebih baik aku sakit saja biar aku cepat mati!" ujar Temari dengan sura parau.

Perlahan aku palingkan wajahnya untuk kutatap. Ku tatap matanya dengan lembut. Kuusap-usap rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Temari, mungkin kamu pikir kematian adalah menyelesaikan masalahmu. Namun, tidakkah banyak orang akan sedih jika kau pergi? Ayahmu, Ibumu, kedua adikmu, sahabat-sahabatmu, dan orang-orang yang menyayangimu. Tegakkah kau melihat mereka menangis hanya karena keegoisanmu?" ujarku lembut.

Temari menatapku dengan seksama mencari dukungan untuk tidak minum obat. Aku menggeleng pelan dan Ia akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Aku bantu ia meminum obatnya.

"Pahit sekali!" seru Temari seraya merenggutkan wajahnya.

"Iya sabar ya. Ini minumlah air," ujarku sembari menyodorkan air mineral untuk diminum.

"Istirahatlah agar kau cepat sembuh," ujarku seraya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Temari hingga ke dada. Aku tinggalkan sejenak memberinya ruang untuk tidur.

**Temari POV**

"Jelas sekali aku tak ingin minum obat. Aku membencinya!" batinku seraya memalingkan wajahku dari Shikamaru.

Tangan Shikamaru memegang daguku dan wajahku dipalingkan kembali mentap wajahnya. Ia melepaskan tangannya dariku dan beralih ke rambutku dan mengusap-usapnya. Ia menatap lekat wajahku dengan tatapan lembut.

"Oh Kami-sama mengapa hatiku berdegup lebih kencang. Kenapa ia menatapku dengan tatapan seperti ini?" batinku.

"Temari, mungkin kamu pikir kematian adalah menyelesaikan masalahmu. Namun, tidakkah banyak orang akan sedih jika kau pergi? Ayahmu, Ibumu, kedua adikmu, sahabat-sahabatmu, dan orang-orang yang menyayangimu. Tegakkah kau melihat mereka menangis hanya karena keegoisanmu?" ujar Shikamaru lembut.

Aku membalas tatapan itu dan mencari persetujuan untuk tidak minum obat. Yang ditatap malah menggeleng pelan tanda tak setuju. Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk pelan seolah tak dikontrol oleh diriku.

Segera saja lelaki ini memberiku obat-obat pahit ini.

"Pahit sekali!" seruku.

"Iya sabar ya. Ini minumlah air," ujarnya sembari menyodorkan air mineral untuk diminum.

"Istirahatlah agar kau cepat sembuh," ujarnya seraya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Temari hingga ke dada. Dia berdiri dan membalikkan badannya. Kulihat punggungnya yang bidang.

"ah, keren sekali," batinku diiringi dengan wajahku yang memerah dan memanas bukan karena demam.

"Sial kenapa aku harus tersanjung dengan perlakuannya dan kenapa aku harus terpesona pada fisiknya?" gerutuku yang tanpa sadar tak kulepaskan pandanganku dari punggung Shikamaru yang akhirnya hilang dari kamar ini yang juga diikuti oleh hilangnya kesadaranku ke alam mimpi.

**Shikamaru POV**

Ting Tong

Seseorang datang mengunjungiku yang tengah menikmati secangkir kopi sembari menemani Temari yang tertidur lelap. Aku terus menatapnya sembari menggenggam tangannya erat. Sesekali kuusap rambutnya yang pirang dan tergerai itu. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk membukakan pintu.

Cklek!

Kubuka pintu utama dan kulihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat cantik, Karura. Ibu Temari.

"Ah, nyonya selamat datang. Silakan masuk!" kupersilakan beliau masuk.

"Terimakasih. Shika, panggil saja aku ibu. Aku sudah resmi menjadi ibumu kan?" ujar Karura.

"Ya ibu,"

"Dimana Temari? Apakah panasnya sudah turun?" Tanya Karura.

"Dia ada di kamar tidur. Panasnya belum turun" jawabku.

"Hmm, apakah sudah kamu beri makan dan obat?" Tanya Karura.

"Sudah. Sekarang ia sedang tidur," jawabku.

"Baiklah. Bisa antarkan aku ke kamar tempat dia tidur?"

"ya tentu saja kaa-san," aku mengantarkan Karura ke kamar tidur.

Karura langsung memegang dahi Temari untuk memastikan suhu tubuh Temari. Ia mengecup kening dan mengusap wambut Temari yang berwarna pirang itu.

"Shika, bagaimana ia bisa jadi begini?" Tanya Karura khawatir setelah mengecek kondisi putri sematawayangnya.

"err, aku tak tahu jelas apa penyebabnya hanya saja …" kujelaskan panjang lebar kejadian sebelum Temari kutemukan demam.

"Kasihan sekali anak ini," ujar Karura seraya mengusap-usap lembut rambut Temari.

"Mungkin seharusnya kemarin aku tidak menyetujui usul tuan Sabaku," ujarku pelan sembari menatap lantai.

"Tidak nak. Keputusanmu tepat. Kondisi sekarang adalah kondisi paling rasional. Temari membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantunya keluar dari persoalan ini. Ia membutuhkan cinta yang baru," ujar Karura meyakinkanku.

Kami kemudian tenggelam dalam lamunan masing-masing. Hening diantara kami cukup lama hingga tak terasa matahari sudah di atas kepala dan waktu menunjukan tepat pukul 12.00 PM.

"Shika, aku akan masak untuk makan siang," ujar Karura membuyarkanku dari lamunan.

"Ah, biar aku saja Ibunda,"

"Tidak tidak. Kamu jaga Temari saja ya. Biar aku yang memasak," ujar Karura seraya meninggalkan Shikamaru menuju dapur untuk memasak.

Aku berjalan mendekati kasur dan duduk di pinggir kasur. Aku tarik tangan Temari dan menggenggamnya erat.

"_Temari, apakah aku juga kamu bisa melewati setiap duri dalam pernikahan kita?_" batinku sambil terus menatap lekat wajah pucat Temari hingga tanpa sadar aku tertidur di sampingnya sambil menggenggam tangannya.

**Karura POV**

"Yosh makan siang sudah siap," kubawakan makan siang untuk Temari dan Shikamaru.

Ketika aku masuk ke dalam kamar kulihat Shikamaru yang tertidur disamping Temari sambil menggenggam tangan Temari.

"Anak lelaki yang baik. Beruntung sekali Temari memiliki suami seperti ini. Kuharap kalian sanggup melewati setiap badai dalam rumah tangga kalian ya," ujarku seraya mengecup kening Temari dan Shikamaru.

**Karura POV end**

**Shikamaru POV**

Ibunda terus membantuku menjaga Temari. Kami bergantian menyiapkan makan, memberi makan, memberi obat, dan memberikan kenyamanan lainnya untuk Temari. Sudah dua hari ia masih demam. Aku sampai harus mengambil cuti dari kantor.

Ini sudah hari ketiga kata Shino jika hari ini panasnya masih tinggi, Temari harus kubawa ke Rumah Sakit. Aku sedang kebagian untuk menjaga Temari.

**Shikamaru POV end**

**Temari POV**

Kini kepalaku sudah tidak pusing lagi. Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Kudapatkan sebuah senyuman lembut dari seseorang yang baru kukenal beberapa hari yang lalu dan kini sudah menjadi suamiku. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"_Apakah selama aku sakit ia yang menjagaku?_" batinku.

"Akhirnya kamu bangun juga. Ah sepertinya demamnya sudah hilang. Selamat Temari anda sudah sembuh sekarang," ujarnya sambil tersenyum tulus. Kulihat wajahnya menampakkan kelelahan.

"_Dia sangat baik,_" batinku disertai dengan jantung yang berdebar lebih keras.

"_Mengapa jantungku berdegup dengan cepat seperti ini_?" tanyaku dalam hati.

"_Apakah aku mulai mencintainya?_" tanyaku ragu.

To be continued

* * *

Author's note

sankyuu sangat untuk yang sudah baca dan review :D

Oh ya ada yang review ini kayak film india. hmm ya memang sangat mirip di chap 1 ada sebagain ide percakapan yang saya ambil dari sana, tapi kelanjutannya kayaknya gk mirip lagi :D

**Sabaku Yuri **sankyuu udah mw review. ini udh update sekilat yang saya bisa :D

Key Ichi Aroora gimana ya endingnya. saya agak suka sama yang tragis2 hehe. iya sudah diusahakan utk diperbaiki kekurangannya. Sankyuu udh mw baca n review. :D

Arum Junnie sip lanjut

CharLene Choi sankyuu buat kritik dan saran. gapapa cerewet juga klo emang perlu :D

terimakasih sudah mau membaca :D


	3. Chapter 3

A Marriage Without Love

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto  
Pairing: ShikaTema  
Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, dll

"Bagaimana Shika? apakah makanannya enak?" Tanya Karura memecah kesunyian makan malam bersama keluarga Sabaku di kediamannya.

"Umm iya ini enak sekali," jawabku sambil tersenyum manis walau sebenarnya aku agak gugup karena sedari tadi aku diberikan sebuah _death glare_ dari dua adik lelaki istriku. Kulihat istriku asik saja memakan masakan ibu nya.

"Kudengar kamu baru saja mendapatkan amanah untuk menjadi seorang _General Manager_ ya?" Tanya Karura meneruskan percakapan yang sudah dibukanya tadi. Aku mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"Wah, selamat ya. Semoga kamu bisa menjalaninya dengan baik," ujar Karura memberikan selamat pada Shikamaru atas jabatan barunya di Kantor.

"Hhh, Kau jadi GM? Bukannya jabatan itu akan ayah berikan pada Kankurou?" Tanya Temari tiba-tiba menanggapi berita yang baru didengarnya itu.

"Iya ayah berikan jabatan GM pada Shikamaru. Memang tadinya akan ayah berikan pada Kankurou, tapi prestasi Shikamaru sangat gemilang dan juga ia sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Ayah pikir tak jadi masalah mungkin jika ia tetap meningkatkan prestasinya ia akan mewarisi jabatan Presdir dan kekayaan keluarga ini," ujar Sabaku santai sembari menikmati sup ayam buatan karura. Aku merasakan sebuah pandangan yang semakin mematikan.

"Ayah berlebihan. Aku kan sudah berusaha juga ayah," ujar kankurou dengan nada ketus menanggapi ucapan ayahnya itu.

"Kau sudah membuat saham perusahaan turun bulan lalu. Itu membuat perusahaan sedikit rugi untung saja proyek Shikamaru berhasil," ujar Sabaku tak kalah ketus menanggapi kankurou.

"Itu kan karena ayah mengganti konsep seenaknya tanpa persetujuanku!" ujar Kankurou marah dan agak menaikan suaranya.

"Sudah sudah sudah," Karura menghentikan benih-benih pertengkaran ayah dan anak itu sebelum semakin membesar. Aku jadi tidak enak dengan kondisi ini. Kulihat Temari terus fokus dengan makanannya. 'mengapa ia bisa sesantai itu dengan kondisi yang baru saja terjadi?'batinku.

_Main course_ pada makan malam ini sudah selesai. Pelayan membawakan kami hidangan penutup berupa jus.

"Ini adalah untuk merayakan jabatan baru yang diamanahkan pada Shikamaru," ujar ayahnya seraya menaikkan segelas jus untuk melakukan kampai.

"Kampai!" Kami mengadukan gelas jus kami dan menimbulkan bunyi 'Ting'. Kulihat Kankurou melakukannya dengan enggan begitu juga Gaara yang sedari tadi tetap menatapku tajam.

Acara makan malam keluarga Sabaku akhirnya selesai. Aku diajak berbincang oleh Tuan Sabaku dan Nyonya Karura. Ayah dan ibu mertuaku. Kulihat Temari pergi ke taman bersama kedua adiknya itu.

* * *

Sementara itu di Taman

Temari POV

"aahhhh senangnya menghirup udara rumah!" seruku sambil merilekskan badan dan duduk di sebuah ayunan yang ada di Taman. Kankurou datang mendekat yang diikuti oleh Gaara.

"Kak, kenapa sih kakak menikah dengan orang itu?" Tanya Kankurou tiba-tiba setelah duduk di sampingku.

"Kenapa? gak suka ya? Kenapa waktu itu kamu gak nyelamatin kakakmu ini dari pernikahan yang tidak diinginkannya?" tanyaku sambil menatap lurus ke arah langit.

"Errr karena …," Kankurou tidak menjawab. Aku tahu kondisinya saat itu sulit untuk menolak atau menggagalkan. Martabat keluarga ini harus dijaga.

"Apakah kakak mencintainya?" Tanya Kankurou lagi.

"hmm tentu saja tidak," jawabku santai.

"Apakah kakak akan menceraikannya?" Tanya Kankuro sambil terus manatapku yang sedang memandangi langit malam.

"Pada waktu yang tepat aku pikir pasti kita akan bercerai. Pernikahan ini hambar dan tidak ada alasan yang kuat daripada sekedar menjaga martabat keluarga," jawabku masih dengan santai.

"Memangnya cinta tidak akan tumbuh diantara kalian? Atau kakak tidak akan mulai mencintainya?" Kankurou masih terus banyak bertanya. Mendengar pertanyaan Kankurou yang ini aku tak langsung menjawab. Entah kenapa wajahku terasa panas. _'Tidak. Aku tidak mencintainya_,' batinku.

"Mungkin tidak," jawabku santai.

"Baiklah aku akan membantu kakak lepas dari pernikahan s**l*n ini," ujar Kankurou berapi-api.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku seraya memalingkan wajahku kepada Kankurou dan sepenuhnya menatap wajahnya dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Ya kakak tidak bahagia kan dengan pernikahan ini? Kakak tidak mencintainya. Kupikir dia juga tidak. Maka aku dengan senang hati akan membantu kalian untuk lepas dari pernikahan ini," jawabnya enteng sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah langit malam.

"Terserahlah. Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan," ujarku cuek dengan rencananya.

"Jangan meremehkanku kak," ujarnya masih dengan menatap bintang di langit malam. Aku tak melanjutkan lagi percakapan dengannya. Aku lanjutkan aktivitas menatap bintang. Gaara hanya terdiam dan terus memperhatikan kami.

Temari POV end

* * *

Aku masih terpaku pada laporan-laporan stafku untuk keperluan proyek Nasionalisasi _Benefit Water_. Proyek yang dilaksanakan untuk mengganti air minum dari air keran yang berbahaya menjadi air minum kesehatan. Proyek ini dipimpin langsung olehku. Proyek ini awalnya hanya diperuntukan bagi orang-orang yang memang membutuhkan. Akan tetapi, mengingat Suna merupakan sebuah Negara dengan kualitas air yang buruk dan pemerintah yang menginginkan perbaikan kualitas hidup memutuskan untuk memulainya dari air minum yang dikonsumsi masyarakat.

Proyek ini sudah berjalan sejak enam bulan yang lalu dan tinggal sebulan lagi waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk pemasangan air di seluruh daerah Suna. Jika proyek gagal maka karirku adalah bayarannya. Aku terus fokus meneliti laporan-laporannya untuk meminimalisir masalah.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk," ujarku sambil terus menatap ke ke berkas-berkas yang ada dihadapanku. Seseorang dalam pakaian berjas hitam legam masuk ke dalam ruanganku.

"Kankurou, ada perlu apa?" tanyaku sambil mengalihkan perhatian dari berkas kepada Kankurou, Manager Operasional.

"Hmm, aku hanya ingin menyapa sang GM. Apa tidak boleh?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan. Kalau saja ia bukan adik istriku sudah kuusir dia karena mengganggu pekerjaanku.

"Tentu tidak ada yang melarang," ujarku seraya mengeluh dalam hati, 'tapi kamu harus tahu diri!'

"Hmmm, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan barumu 'kak' Shikamaru?" Tanya Kankurou dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan sekali.

"Biasa saja. Hanya sedikit lebih sibuk," jawabku dengan berusaha santai. Kulihat Kankurou bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian berjalan ke arah kursiku.

"Kak, banyak sekali yang menginginkan kursi ini. Jadi berhati-hatilah, " Kankurou memperingatkan sembari tersenyum licik dan jahat. Aku ngeri melihatnya. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkanku.

"Aku punya firasat buruk," ujarku menatap punggung pemuda berambut _shaggy_ itu berlalu.

* * *

Dentuman musik disko masih mengalun memenuhi ruangan. Asap rokok mengepul tinggi. Gelas-gelas terisi oleh bir dan minuman keras lainnya. Tak lupa juga manusia-manusia pencari kesenangan menggoyangkan badan, menari memenuhi lantai dansa mengikuti musik yang diputarkan oleh DJ. Seorang pria dengan rambut shaggy tengah menenggak bir yang dia pesan. Ada seorang pria dengan rambut panjang sebahu mendekatinya.

"Hey, Kakuzu lama sekali kau datang. Silakan pesan minuman," tawar pria yang berambut _shaggy_.

"Aku takkan lama. Aku akan memberikan laporannya," ujar pria yang disebut Kakuzu itu.

"Baiklah. Ceritakan padaku laporannya," ujar pria berambut _shaggy_.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan barang yang kau butuhkan dari temanku di laboratorium. Sebulan setelah proyek dilaksanakan kita akan menyebarkannya. Kejadian ini pasti akan menimbulkan kegegeran di Suna. Saham akan jatuh dan ia akan dipecat jadi GM. Keinginanmu pasti tercapai setelah itu," ujar pria bernama Kakuzu itu menjelaskan yang kemudian disambut oleh seringai licik dari lawan bicaranya.

"Hahahahahaha. Aku senang bekerjasama denganmu. Ini uang muka yang kujanjikan. Sekarang pergilah," ujar pria berambut _shaggy_ sembari menyodorkan uang kepada pria bernama Kakuzu yang kemudian meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Istrimu cantik sekali," ujar Naruto memuji kecantikan Temari sambil memperhatikannya yang saat ini sedang mencicipi beberapa hidangan dan menikmati pertunjukan.

Saat ini kami sedang berada di reuni mahasiswa lulusan Universitas Konoha yang ada di Suna. Aku adalah lulusan kampus ini sedangkan Temari adalah lulusan Universitas Suna. Aku mengajak Temari untuk mengenalkannya pada teman-temanku yang saat pernikahanku tak bisa hadir karena mendadak itu. Teman-temanku yang dikabarkan akan hadir adalah Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Chouji. Saat ini yang sudah hadir adalah Naruto.

"Ya begitulah. Ia adalah wanita yang kucintai sejak sekolah SMA. Kau tahukan wanita yang aku ceritakan?" ujar pada Naruto untuk memberitahu.

"Dia? Wow sungguh tidak terduga. Kamu beruntung sekali," ujar Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan Temari.

"Tapi dia tidak mencintaiku," ujarku lemas memberitahu hal itu.

"Cinta? Halah tidak perlu memulai perjalanan pernikahan dengan jatuh cinta, tapi kamu harus membangun cinta Shikamaru. Bangun cinta untukmu di Hatinya," ujar Naruto bijak sekali.

"Hh benar juga ya. Aku harus bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku," ujarku dengan bersemangat. Aku tersenyum penuh arti menatap Temari. Temari tidak melihat ia masih asik dengan makanan dan pertunjukannya.

"Shikamaru," seseorang memanggil namaku dan aku memalingkan wajahku ke Arah sumber suara. Dia adalah Sai.

"Sai, apa kabar?" tanyaku basa-basi sambil berdiri memeluknya untuk menyambutnya.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kamu datang sendirian?" Sai membalas sambutan yang kuberikan.

"Ya aku baik juga Sai. Aku tidak datang sendiri. Aku datang dengan istriku," jawabku.

"Istri? Kau sudah menikah?" tanyanya dengan menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Iya maaf aku tak mengundangmu Sai. Ada beberapa alasan yang tak bisa kujelaskan sekarang," jawabku.

"Mana istrimu? Bisakah kau kenalkan padaku?" tanyanya sembari melihat sekeliling.

"Baik akan kukenalkan," ujarku kemudian menyusul Temari untuk mengenalkannya pada Sai. Kemudian aku dan Temari berjalan menuju Sai.

"Sai, ini Temari istriku," ujarku mengenalkan Temari pada Sai.

"Kamu?" Sai kaget dengan Temari.

"Sai? Kamu teman Shikamaru?" Tanya Temari yang tak kalah kagetnya.

"Iya. Jadi kamu istrinya Shikamaru," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum karena tak menyangka temannya menikah dengan Temari.

"Kalian sudah mengenal?" Tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Iya Shika. Temari ini adalah partner bisnisku sekarang. Dia membutuhkan seorang desain interior untuk proyek rumah yang sedang dirancangnya. Aku bertemu dengannya tahun lalu di festival arsitektur di Dublin," jawab Sai menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Begitulah kami sudah mengenal sejak lama," ujar Temari menambahkan.

"Hmmm, tapi kalau tidak salah undangan pernikahan yang kudapatkan darimu itu bukannya kamu menikah dengan Itachi?" Tanya Sai bingung.

"err itu …," Temari tidak bisa menjawab ia hanya memainkan ujung jarinya sambil menunduk.

"Ah nanti aku akan jelaskan lain waktu Sai," ujarku menjawab pertanyaan Sai.

"Baiklah. Oh iya aku juga ingin membicarakan sebuah proyek denganmu. Aku sengaja datang kemari untuk bertemu denganmu dan membicarakannya," ujarnya seraya mengambil segelas minuman dan meminumnya.

Kami melanjutkan perbincangan mengenai masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan. Temari pun kukenalkan pada semua teman-teman terdekatku yang hadir. Malam ini menjadi malam yang menyenangkan buatku selain bertemu dengan teman-teman lama, aku juga melihat wajah Temari yang diliputi kesedihan karena pernikahannya yang tak sesuai harapan itu agak sedikit berkurang.

* * *

Sejak reuni dengan teman-temanku dan mendapatkan dukungan untuk membangunkan cinta Temari padaku, aku jadi rajin mengantar dan menjemput Temari ke Kantor, mencari tahu tentang Temari, dan memberikan kejutan-kejutan. Walaupun tanggapan Temari hanya senyum tipis yang lebih dekat ke hambar. Aku takkan pernah menyerah. Kini aku sedang menunggunya untuk pulang bersama. Aku sudah membawakan sebuket mawar merah dengan sedikit tulisan diatasnya. Temari berjalan ke arahku yang sedang menunggu di Depan Kantornya. Ia berjalan bersama teman-temannya yang kemudian menghampiriku.

"Temari, aku baru saja lewat toko bunga. Aku melihat mawar-mawar cantik ini dan teringat padamu karena mereka tidak lebih cantik darimu. Aku membelinya dan memberikannya padamu sebagai hadiah. Ini untukmu," ujarku seraya menyidirkan buket bunga itu pada Temari. Sekilas Temari membaca _note_ yang ada pada buket mawar tersebut dan raut wajahnya berubah jadi merona. Aku menuliskan sedikit kata-kata yang romantis yang pernah kubaca.

Saat perjalanan pulang

* * *

Temari POV

Shikamaru berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Sejak pernikahan yang kita langsungkan tiga bulan yang lalu, kini ia lebih perhatian. Biasanya ia selalu tidak perhatian akan hal-hal kecil. Sejak reuni dengan teman-temannya ia jadi selalu mengantar dan menjemputku bahkan selalu ada kejutan setiap harinya seperti hari ini, ia memberikan aku sebuket mawar merah yang cantik juga beserta sebuah _note_ yang membuat wajahku terasa panas dan aku merasa terharu. Ia menuliskan yang kupikir tidak seperti dirinya.

**_Aku tidak tahu banyak tentangmu_**

**_tapi yang satu ini _**

**_sudah terlalu cukup untukku_**

**_bahwa kau _**

**_adalah, bagian cinta Tuhan_**

**_paling indah_**

Manis bukan? Catatan ini membuat perasaanku melayang. Aku jadi penasaran mengapa ia melakukan ini semua.

"Shika, mengapa kamu jadi selalu mengantar dan menjemput aku juga selalu memberikan hadiah seperti hari ini?" tanyaku mencari tahu.

"Err… Aku hanya melakukan hal standar dari kehidupan pernikahan," jawabnya santai semabri terus fokus menyetir mobil dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Kehidupan pernikahan? Pernikahan ini kan paksaan dari ayah. Bukankah kamu ingin menikahi seseorang yang kau cintai?" tanyaku hati-hati takut menyinggunya. Sejenak ia terdiam.

"Dalam hidupku aku hanya akan menikah satu kali saja. Jika aku ingin menikahi seseorang yang aku cintai sepertinya tuhan sudah berbaik hati mengabulkannya," jawabnya masih dengan fokus menyetir mobil ini dengan sangat hati-hati.

Cukup lama aku mencerna kata-katanya. Menerka maksudnya hingga sampai sebuah kesimpulan yang membuat hatiku berdesir dan wajahku merona merah.

"Maksudmu, kamu sudah menikahi seseorang yang kau cintai itu?" tanyaku memastikan maksudnya dan ia menjawab dengan mengangguk. Hatiku terasa melayang ke angkasa. Jantungku berdegup tidak karuan. Pria ini mencintaiku?

TBC

* * *

A/N

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai setelah melewati berbagai rintangan.

Terima kasih atas review dari semua pembaca. sangat bermanfaat. :D

semoga berkenan melanjutkan bacaannya ya.

review nya ditunggu juga :D


End file.
